villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deke Wainscroft
Deke Wainscroft is a Punisher villain and a very disturbing example of a mutate (that is to say a human that has developed superhuman abilities rather than being born with them). History Deke grew up the son of a wealthy capitalist and rebelled by becoming a violent social anarchist. He along with his partner and best friend Zonkers worked together using explosives and extortion to achieve great wealth, buy (and use) a lot of mind-altering drugs, and enjoy the women that came with the last two things. In their attempts to "bomb the populace into political awareness," they took out 16 innocents, after which they were sent to prison. Fifteen years later, Deke and Zonkers were released on parole and went back to their old ways. In their first adventure they bombed Gotham Federal Bank and extorted $100, 000 from the banks' president, Charles Baker. However, as they planned their next caper, one of Zonkers' bombs blew up in his hands, killing Zonkers and badly burning Deke. Fleeing into an old hiding spot in the sewers beneath his father's laboratory, Deke was then inundated with the SS-8, the super-soldier serum project his father's lab was working on, which flared out of control and had to be dumped. The chemicals were primarily a synthetic DNA bonding agent, which caused his body to take on the properties of his surroundings: the sewer. Deke was found unconscious by his father's clean-up team and brought into his facility, but soon broke out, slaughtering all he encountered in the process. On the outside, he attacked Carol Nelson (who was eight months pregnant), draining and drinking some of her blood. He continued to attack several others, including a planned assault on the wealthy stock broker Lance Jefferson, and then an attack on a prostitute. The Punisher located and tried to stop Deke, but Deke easily overpowered him and proceeded to choke the life out of him. The Punisher's life was saved by agents of the Kingpin, who had been hired by Daemian Wainscroft to bring in his son. However, even the might of nearly a dozen armed agents could stop him, and Deke escaped to drain blood from more victims. The Punisher and the Kingpin's agents then tracked Deke to a skyscraper being built by his father's company, but though they stabbed him, impaled him with a pipe, pumped him full of bullets, and managed to knock him dozens of stories to the ground, Deke just got up and escaped again. This time he hopped aboard a UPS truck, killed the driver, and headed out of town to his father's vacation house in Saugerties. The Punisher and the Kingpin's men tracked down Deke once again, and failed with flame, net, and various ballistic weapons, but finally Castle discovered Deke's weak point and battered his head mercilessly until he collapsed. This time he stayed down. However, while the Punisher wanted to kill him, SHIELD agents took him away for further research. Still comatose, Deke was taken to a deserted island where his father was allowed to use his body in an attempt to discover a more useful version of the SS-8 formula. Navigation Category:Punisher Villains Category:Monsters Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Category:Marvel Villains Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:Supervillains